In your arms, once again
by I heart Samchel
Summary: Jack and Rose each think that the other is dead. Rose is living with Cal and is pregnant with Jack's baby. Can they be in each other's arms once again? Sometimes can be M.  Story is better than the description.
1. Prologue

Jack's P.O.V:

I was sitting on a bench in New York. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I would go from there. All I knew was that Rose was gone. She had been gone for seven months. I could still remember her voice perfectly and whenever I closed my eyes, I saw every feature of her perfect face. Her fiery red curls, her emerald green eyes. Everything.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out thirty dollars. At the time, I was working at an art gallery. But whenever I drew something, it just didn't seem right. Whenever I would start to draw, I would remember the night I drew Rose's beautiful, naked body. The night that the Titanic sank. The night that Rose died._ "Rose is dead and it's all my fault."_ I thought, as sat on the bench, depressed. I looked at the newspaper that I had in my hand. I couldn't believe that Titanic was still in the news, after seven months. Wasn't there anything else that those reporters could write about?

I sighed. I didn't think I could ever be happy again.

Rose's P.O.V:

I looked into the full length mirror in my room. I stroked the fairly large bump on stomach. It was much larger than I thought it would be at seven months. Although I had never actually seen someone who was pregnant before, I felt that it was bigger than it was supposed to be.

I remembered when Cal found out that I was having Cal's baby. I still had some of the bruises. My heart sank when I thought about Jack. I missed him so much. It wasn't fair how we found so much love with each other, only to have all that happiness ripped away.

Just then, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Sweet pea?"

I rolled my eyes before I turned around. "Yes darling?" I forced myself to fake a smile.

He placed his cold hand on my shoulder. "You're not unhappy, are you?"

"Why would I be?" I tried my best to sound cheerful.

"You barely touched your dinner." He looked at my stomach. "Is that _thing_ annoying you?" I gritted my teeth. I hated the way he always referred to my baby as a 'thing'.

"No, Cal. I would like to go to sleep, now."

"Of course. Goodnight, sweet pea." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I walked away before he could. He walked out of my room and shut the door.

Everyone knew that I fell asleep that night. But no one knew about the tears.

A/N: I know, really short chapter. But it's the prologue, so…yeah. I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	2. Travel Plans

A/N: First of all, I would like to everyone who gave me all of the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate everyone's feedback.

On another note, I would just like to clear something up. A sentence in the prologue says: "I remembered when Cal found out that I was having Cal's baby." This sentence was meant to say "I remembered when Cal found out I was having JACK'S baby. A lot of people were asking about that.

Anyway, onto chapter two.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V:

I was sitting on the couch in my tiny apartment with my sketch pad. I was trying to recreate the drawing of Rose, but none of the drawings came out right. Even though I remembered every inch of Rose's beautiful body perfectly, I just couldn't seem to get it down on paper. No matter how hard I tried. I placed my sketch pad down and put my head in my hands. Ever since the sinking, I hated my life. Everything seemed pointless without Rose. I couldn't figure out if I even had a reason for living.

I looked at a newspaper. There was another stupid article about the Titanic. I was sick and tired of reading about that ship. Every time I even heard the name of it, I felt like bursting into tears.

I thought for a minute. I knew that I had to get out of New York. I couldn't stay here where everybody was still talking about Titanic. It was too heartbreaking for me. But where would I go?

It didn't really matter where I went, as long as I got out of there. I guessed that I would go wherever the horizon took me. As soon as possible.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V:

I was lying on my bed, thinking about Jack. He would have made a great father. Much better than Cal. I stroked the bump on my stomach and sighed. One thing was for sure, that baby was the only tiny chance of happiness I had left. I shook my head. I missed Jack so much.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door before it swung open. I rolled my eyes as my mother walked into my room. "I would start packing now, Rose."

I shook my head in confusion. "Pack? Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? We're going back to Philadelphia." She paused to look at me for a moment. "You didn't think we were going to stay in New York, did you?"

I sighed. New York wasn't my favorite place, and I would much rather be at that pier that Jack and I talked about on the ship. But I'd anywhere else in the world would be better than Philadelphia. "No mother, I didn't."

My mother walked towards the door. "Alright, then. I was just making sure. We're leaving on Sunday, so you should start packing."

I nodded. "Yes mother." My mother walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I flopped back on the bed and started thinking about the pier again. Ever since Jack told me about it, I'd always wanted to go there. The only problem was, I knew that was never going to happen.

* * *

A/N: I know, crappy ending. But what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please Please Please review.


	3. Departure

Jack's P.O.V:

I apprehensively walked to the train station. I didn't exactly know where I was gonna go. Partly because I didn't bother to look at the ticket. I sighed as I took the ticket out. It was a ticket to Philadelphia. _"Whatever."_ I thought. It didn't matter where I was going, as long as I was getting out of New York.

When I finally reached the train station, I waited in line until I finally got on the train. When I was walking to my third class seat, I had to walk through the first class section. I saw a women whose head was turned away from me. She had the same exact hair as Rose. After I took my seat, I couldn't stop thinking about that first class girl._ "Maybe it's…No."_ I thought. _"Rose is dead. She's been dead for seven and a half months. There's no way that's her. But still_…that_ looked a lot like…" _I shook my head. _"It couldn't. Stop. You're imagining things."_ I sighed. I knew that there wouldn't be a second when I wouldn't think about Rose. I could never doubt the fact that I could never get her out of my head. Ever.

* * *

Rose's P.O.V:

"Are you excited to go back, sweet pea?" I rolled my eyes. _"No." _"Yes." _"Liar."_

Cal let out a small laugh. A laugh that disgusted me. "You know, for a minute I thought you wanted to stay in this dump of a state."

"I do." "Of course I don't."

"Rose is very excited to go back. So she can marry you, right Rose."

"_No fucking way."_ "Uh-huh." I said, secretly exasperated.

When we got on the train, I saw a man. I only saw the back of his head, but I swear, if I didn't know any better, I run up to him and hug him presuming it was Jack.

"_Stop getting your hopes up!"_ I thought._ "It's not him. You're just hallucinating."_ I sighed and slumped in the chair. "I wish I wasn't." I said to myself.

I guess Cal must have heard me. "What was that sweet pea?"

"_I hate your fucking guts, that's all!" _"Oh, nothing."

"Alright, then." Cal leaned back in his seat.

It was official. I absolutely hated my life.

* * *

A/N: Okay so, tell me what you want to happen next. All suggestions are much appreciated.

And of course, Please Review! :)


	4. Familiar Faces

Jack's P.O.V:

I had been in Philadelphia for about two weeks. I got a job at another art gallery. There was barely any Titanic publicity. In fact, I don't think there was any. There wasn't a moment that I stopped thinking about Rose. Even when I tried to forget about her, she just kept coming back into my head.

"_I let her down."_ I thought._ "She trusted me, and I let her down."_ I shook my head and looked up. _"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Rose." I knew that I was on the verge of tears. "You were counting on me and I failed you, I failed you. I'm so sorry." _I felt the tears begin to fall and I whipped them on my sleeve. I couldn't cry. Not here. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. It didn't work. I sighed.

Just then, the door swung open. I looked up, and my jaw dropped. "Rose?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter! The next one will be longer, I promise. Please review! :)


	5. Reunited

**Once again, I would like to apologize about the last chapter being so short. This one is longer. **

**Now on to chapter 5:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

"Rose?" I stood there, frozen from shock. _"Is this real?"_ I thought. _"Am I dreaming?"_ I've had many dreams about Jack before, but none this vivid.

"J-Jack? Is this…is this…real?"

Jack stood up and walked around the counter. "I-I think so."

"Jack!"

"Rose!" He tried to embrace me. That's when he noticed my stomach. He looked me up and down. "Oh. You're…pregnant?" He looked disappointed.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yes."

Jack sighed. "I'm very happy for you. And the father."

"Jack."

"Mmhmm?"

"You're…you're the father."

Jack's face lit up. "I am?"

"Of course you are. Who else would it be?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I…I just…maybe it…so…I'm gonna be a…a father?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jack."

"That's…that's so great!" He kissed me on the lips. "I missed you so much, Jack!"

Jack ran his fingers through my curls. "I missed you too." He looked at my stomach, again. "So, how far along are you?"

"Seven and a half months."

Jack grinned and stroked my face. His smile started to fade a little, as he stroked one of my bruises. "What's this?" I hung my head in shame. "Is that a…" He paused, looking closer at the bruise. "Who did this to you?"

"Jack…" My eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Rose? Who did this? Please tell me who."

I let the tears fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. Jack wiped them away with his thumb. "Please don't make me go back." I buried my face in his shirt. "Please."

"Go back where?"

I shook my head. "Cal."

"Cal? Cal did this to you?" I nodded. "That bastard!" I watched as rage ran through is face. He looked at me and his eyes filled with concern.

"You're not…married to him yet…are you?"

I shook my head. "No. He wanted to get married after I had the baby. So I wouldn't look like a 'little slut'."

"Well, don't worry. You'll never have to go back to him. I promise."

I nodded. "I love you, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I love you too." He kissed me. It started out as a little kiss but turned into a strong and passionate one. Finally, I pulled away.

"Oh god, please don't ever leave me again, Jack."

"Don't worry." Jack stroked my cheek with his finger. "I'll never leave you, again. Never." He kissed me again.

Just then, the door swung open as Cal walked through the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? And I know, crappy ending. Please review! :)**


	6. An Unwanted Suprise

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter. But here's the next chapter! Chapter six! I would also like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. A reader's response is what keeps the writer strong. :)**

**Now on to chapter six:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

"_Uh-oh."_ I thought. I looked up at Jack.

"It'll be okay." He mouthed.

"You!" Cal pointed to Jack, enraged. "Get your hands off my fiancé!" He pulled me away from Jack.

"No!" I tried to pull away from Cal's grip, but it was too tight.

"You little slut!" I could feel the painful sting as Cal's hand collided with my face.

Jack pulled me back. "Don't you dare hit her!"

"I can do whatever I want! She's MY fiancé!"

"Not anymore!" I took the engagement ring off my finger and threw it at Cal.

"This is absurd! You have to do what I say! I own you!"

"You may own a lot of things, Cal. But there's no way in hell that you own me." I glared at him. "I hate you."

"You don't know what you're saying! You're pregnant!"

"If she loved you, why isn't she having your child? Oh yeah, because she's having mine!"

"You knocked her up! That doesn't make her love you. That just makes her a slut!"

Cal fell to the floor as Jack's fist jab into Cal's face. "Don't call her a slut!" I watched as Jack repeatedly punched Cal.

"Jack, stop it! Please stop! If you kill him, you'll be arrested! I guess Jack could hear the fear in my voice, because he backed away from Cal and embraced me.

"Come on!" Jack pulled my arm and we ran out the door, leaving Cal behind.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I hoped you liked it because a lot more to come! What will happen in chapter seven? You'll just have to wait to find out! Please Please Please review!**

**~ Gleelover117**


	7. Forever

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter six. And now chapter seven is here! Just a warning, this chapter is a little M. And very short. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

Jack's P.O.V:

We walked through the door of my, now our, apartment. I stopped in the middle of the small living room and kissed her. I missed her so much. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pressed her lips to mine. It was an extremely passionate kiss. I scooped her up in my arms, without breaking the kiss. I walked to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. I broke the kiss to unbutton my shirt and take of my pants. Rose unbuttoned her dress and shimmied out of it. I placed myself on top of Rose and began to kiss her. After a few minutes I stopped.

"This isn't gonna hurt the baby, is it?"

Rose shook her head. "No."

I kissed her neck and slowly moved down to her breast. "Jack. Tell me this is forever."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Rose. I love you. And I always will. Forever."

"I love you too. Forever."

"Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the short chapter. (I seem to be saying that a lot don't I?) Please review :) **

**~Gleelover117**


	8. Proposal

**A/N: Okay so this is yet another short chapter. But it's pretty good.**

**Now on to chapter eight:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

I was sitting on the living room couch, staring at my stomach. It would be just a month and a half until the baby arrives. I was extremely relived that the baby wouldn't grow up living with Cal. He would have treated the baby like crap and abuse it. He would have hated the baby because it was Jack's baby.

I sighed. I knew that Jack was going to be an excellent father. I looked up at the clock. _"Where's Jack? He should be home by now. Where could he possibly be?"_ I sighed. Even though I had only been living with him for a week, it felt like I've known Jack my whole life. He was the only person who really got me. Then again, he had a gift for it.

Just then, I heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open. "I'm home!"

I ran up to Jack and embraced him. "Hi honey, how was your day?"

"It was good. But it just got better."

I smiled. "And so did mine."

"Rose, I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

He took my hand and led me toward the couch. "Sit down."

I sat down. "Jack, what are-?"

"Just listen. Rose I love you. For the past seven months and three weeks, the only thing that I ever thought about was you. You are my life my, my heart, and my soul. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Rose Dewitt Buktar, will you marry me?"

For a few moments, I was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say…except…Yes!"

Jack beamed. I leaned in to kiss him. "Wait!" He slid the ring onto my ring finger.

"I love you, Jack."

Jack's smile became wider. "I love you too."

My life was perfect. The most amazing man in the world was now my fiancé. And I was having his child. It was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review! :)**


	9. An Even Worse Suprise

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chapter. Please Read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

Jack and I were sitting on the couch staring into each other's eyes. Jack stroked my bump. "One more month." He smiled.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're going to be good parents?"

Jack smile grew wider as he kissed my forehead. "The best."

"_At least you, anyway."_ I thought. I knew that Jack would be an excellent father. It was me that I was worried about. What if I was like my mother. _"No!" _I thought. _"You're not going to turn out like mother! You're not that kind of person!"_ I shook my head.

I guess it must have been a long time since I last spoke, because Jack looked at me and said: "You okay?"

I nodded. "Ah yeah, I was just… thinking."

Jack kissed my lips. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. I love you. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do. I just-" There was a knock on the door. Jack got up and answered it.

Two police officers stood in the doorway. "Jack Dawson?" I walked up next to Jack.

"Yeah?"

"What is this about?"

Jack could see the worry in my eyes. "It's okay, don't worry. I didn't do anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mr. Dawson."

"What?" The officer took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Mr. Dawson, you're under arrest."

"What? This is bull shit!"

"_What the hell are they talking about?"_ "This is absurd! There must be some mistake!"

The officer shook his head. "There's no mistake, miss. Your friend here is charged for assault of a Mister Caledon Hockley." He put the handcuffs on Jack's wrist.

"No! You can't take him away! Not after all we've been through! He didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry, miss. He'll have his time in court."

"But you-"

"It'll be okay, Rose. Don't worry about me. I'll get out of there."

"Jack…" I knew I was on the verge of tears.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you too."

The two officers dragged him out the door. And just like that, he was gone. They took him away from me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's it for chapter nine! What will happen next? Just wait and find out! Please Review! :)**


	10. The Trial

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the short but shocking chapter nine. Now here's chapter ten. Enjoy! :) **

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

I shut the door. My legs felt weak. I sat myself down on the couch. _"This isn't happening! This CAN'T be happening!"_

Just then, the door swung open. _"What now?" _

Cal walked through the doorway. "Hello, sweet pea."

"Cal? What the hell do you want from me?"

Cal grabbed my arm. "I'm taking you home!"

No!" I tried to break out of his grip, but it was no use.

"You're coming home with me, whether you like it or not."

"You can't presume to tell me what I can and cannot do! I'm not one of you workers that you can command!"

"You're my fiancé! You will do as I tell you to do!"

"I'm not your fiancé! I'm Jack's fiancé, now!"

"What? This is ridiculous!"

"I love, Jack! Not you! Get that through you big freaking head!" I could feel that familiar sting of his hand colliding with my cheek.

"I will NOT let you talk to me like that! You're coming home with me! NOW!"

"No!" Cal dragged me out of the house and into his car. I had to save Jack.I didnt know how. But I had to.

Jack's P.O.V:

* * *

They walked me into the courtroom. _"I can't believe that Cal pulled this shit on me, again."_

Just then, Cal walked into the room, dragging Rose along with him. She looked at me and our eyes met.

"I love you." She mouthed

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

"All rise, for the honorable judge Trudy." Everybody in the court room stood up.

"Will the prosecution please show its first witness?" The judge asked.

"Yes, your honor. I call Caledon Hockley to the stand." Cal sat in the chair in the front of the room.

"Mr. Hockley, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do your honor."

"What were you doing on the day in question?"

"Well, I was at my home. My fiancé," He pointed to Rose. "Was at an art gallery. She was taking a long time, so I decided to see what was taking her so long. When I got into the gallery, I saw her kissing this…this…" He waved his arm in my direction. "This gutter rat. And when I asked him to stop touching her, he began to assault me."

I could Rose's face fill with rage. "That's not how it happened and you know it! You bastard!"

"Quiet, please. Next witness."

"Thank you, your honor. I call Jack Dawson at the stand."

I sighed. I walked up to the chair in the center of the room. "Mr. Dawson, do you swear to the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"_This is whore shit."_ "I do your honor."

"Now tell me, Mr. Dawson, why were you kissing Mr. Hockley's fiancé?"

I threw my arms in the air. "Because I love her! Why else would I kiss her?"

"So you're not denying the fact that you kissed another man's fiancé?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Now I see that Mr. Hockley's fiancé is pregnant. But apparently, Mr. Hockley isn't the father."

"That isn't relevant!" Rose was extremely angry, now.

"Please, your honor. I have a point here."

The judge nodded. "Go on."

"Mr. Dawson, do you know who the father is?" I sat there, silently. "Mr. Dawson?"

"I'm the father." Everyone in the room gasped.

"So you had sex with another man's woman?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you remember the day that the baby was conceived?"

"_What is this guy trying to get at with all this useless shit? It doesn't mean anything. Does it?"_

"Mr. Dawson, you're under oath. If you know the answer, you'd better speak up. Mr. Dawson?" Mr.-"

"April fourteenth."

"Wasn't that also the night that you were arrested for stealing a rare necklace from Mr. Hockley?"

"Well yeah. But I was framed."

"What do you mean _framed_?"

"He got his man slave to put it in my pocket when I wasn't looking."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Didn't you draw a picture of Mr. Hockley's fiancé wearing that necklace on the day you were framed?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"And what was she wearing when you were drawing her?"

"The necklace."

"And what else was she wearing?"

I hung my head in shame. "Nothing."

"Why would you do that? It was another man's fiancé!"

I felt my anger build up."Rose is not Cal's fiancé! Not anymore, at least. She's my fiancé now!" Rose looked at me and smiled.

Cal's laywer raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

" Was Mr. Hockley notified that the wedding was canceled?"

"Yes. She told him before we left the art gallery."

"That's it, Mr. Dawson. You may sit down."

"_It's about fucking time."_

"That's my last witness, your honor."

"Alright then. Will the defendant please call their first witness?"

"I call Rose Dewitt Buktar to the stand."

Rose got up and walked to the front of the room. "Rose Dewitt Buktar, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, your honor."

"Miss Dewitt Buktar, Do you or did you ever love Mr. Hockley?"

She shook her head. "No. I've always hated him."

"Then why did you agree to marry him?"

"Because my mother made me."

"And when did you meet Mr. Dawson?"

"On the RMS Titanic. And that's when I learned."

"What did you learn?"

"That life could be worth living. That I need to care about someone to marry them. And most importantly, that Cal is a horrible bastard, and I deserve more than him."

I smiled a wide smile. I loved Rose so much.

"Miss Dewitt Buktar, is it true that Mr. Hockley put your life in danger when you were engaged?"

"Yes."

"Please explain to the court."

"We were on the Titanic. And it was sinking. Then Cal came out of nowhere and started shooting at us."

"And by us you mean…"

"Jack and I."

"And before you said that Mr. Hockley's story was incorrect. Could you please tell us the story?"

"Of course. So after the ship sank, I thought Jack was dead. Then about three weeks ago, I met him in an art gallery. I missed him so much. Then we kissed. That's when Cal came. He hit me and called me a whore. That's when Jack got angry. He hit him. And then we left."

"Was this the first time that he hit you?"

"No."

"When else did he hit you?"

Rose shut her eyes. I knew for a fact that she didn't like to talk about it. "A lot of times. "

"Such as?"

"Once on the Titanic. And many times after he found out that I was pregnant."

My lawyer nodded. "Miss Dewitt Buktar, do you have any proof?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. I-I still have some of the bruises o-on my face."

"May I see them?"Rose nodded and walked towards my lawyer. "Oh. I see. Miss, has Mr. Dawson ever hit you, or hurt you in any way?"

Rose shook her head. "Of course not."

"Thank you, Miss Dewitt Buktar. You may leave the stand." Rose walked back to her seat.

The judge looked at the jury. "Okay jury, it's up to you. If you vote not guilty Mr. Dawson will be set free. If you vote guilty, He will be sentenced to 10 years in prison. It's your decision, so decide carefully." The twelve jurors walked into the jury room. Now all I could do was wait.

* * *

**A/N:OOOH the suspense. Did you like it? Please review! Chapter eleven will be here soon! :)**


	11. The Verdict

**A/N: Okay so I hope you liked chapter ten. Here's chapter eleven. It's a little short, but I think it's pretty good. But then again, I'm not the judge. You guys are. So please read and review! :)**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

It had been thirty minutes since the trial ended. Thirty minutes of endless waiting. Finally they came out of the juror room. I crossed my fingers, hoping that Jack was going to be set free. I couldn't imagine where I would be if Jack went to jail. We had just found each other. He couldn't leave me now. Not after all we've been through. I couldn't even think about that. Jack didn't belong in jail. He is such a beautiful person, inside and out.

Finally, the judge said: Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The foreman nodded. "We have, you're honor. The jury votes…" I held my breath. This was it. My life and my happiness depended on what the Forman said next. _"Please say not guilty. PLEASE say not guilty." _"_…_ Not guilty."

I ran up to Jack who embraced me. "Oh my god Jack, I was so scared."

Jack stroked my back. "Shh. Everything's okay, now. You see? I told you that it'd be okay."All I could do was nod. "I love you so much, Rose. And I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow."

I beamed. "Jack. Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

I hugged him tighter. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you more." He lightly kissed my lips.

"I don't think that's possible, Jack."

"Well It's gotta be. 'Cause it is."

"I highly doubt it."

"I don't. Rose, we could go on like this all day. But we both know that I'm gonna win."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Jack chuckled. "And why is that?"

"If you knew how much I loved you, then you would understand."

"Oh god I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you guys think? Happy ending? Well, it's not over yet. It's just beginning. So please review. Also, tell me what you guys want to happen next. **

**~ Gleelover117:) **


	12. Wedding Day

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated in while, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy. But here's the next chapter**

**Just to warn you, this chapter is very M.**

**

* * *

**

Jack's P.O.V:

Rose and I were walking to the church, which was two blocks away from our apartment. Her fiery red curls flew in the cool breeze. _"She's so beautiful."_ I thought. I looked down at her baby bump. It just felt so…_unreal. _That was MY baby. I was having a baby. If someone told me that this would happen to me, I wouldn't have believed them. I had always wanted kids, but I never really wanted to settle down. My life had changed so much in the past eight months. I turned my attention back to Rose who looked at me and smiled. Her emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Jack?" grabbed my hand and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked.

I lifted her head up with two of my fingers. "Yes?"

"I love you."

I put my arm around her and smiled. "I love you too." I looked into her eyes. She was smiling, but I could tell that there was worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"

I tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Because I know you, Rose. You're upset. I can see it in your eyes."

Rose sighed and squeezed my hand. "I'm just a little…nervous."

"About getting married?"

"No. About having a baby. I mean, what if I'm a terrible mother. What if I mess up? What if I-"

I lightly kissed her lips. "Don't worry. You're gonna be a great mother. I know it."

Rose beamed. "Do…do you really think so, Jack."

I squeezed her tighter. "Of course I do." I stroked her fiery curls."

"Thank you, Jack." She looked away.

I gently turned her head towards me and stroked her cheek. "There's something else wrong, isn't there?"She looked up at me and nodded slowly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"In a month and a half." There was a quiver in her voice. "I…I'm going to have to give birth to a baby. Your baby."

"Our baby." I corrected her.

She nodded. "Our baby." I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "And Jack…well…I…I…I don't know if I can do it. I mean, I want to, believe me, I do. I just…what if I can't give you a perfect child. You deserve a perfect child, Jack. And…I…I…" She hung her head in shame. "I don't know if I can handle the pain. I know I'm always telling you that I'm not fragile… and I'm not, I swear to god, I'm not. It's just that…I don't think I'm strong enough. I really, truly, don't, Jack."

I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with all the strength I had in my body. "Look at me, Rose. It's gonna be alright. I promise. I would never lie to you, Rose, especially about this. It's gonna be fine. You're so strong, Rose. You can do this. I know you can. You're the strongest woman I know, Rose. And you're so brave." I kissed her forehead. "I love you. I love you so much, Rose. You're my life now. In fact, you _saved_ my life. Do you know that, Rose? If it weren't for you, I would be dead right now.I'd be DEAD. At the bottom of the ocean."

Rose stopped walking and shook her head. She ran her fingers through my hair. "No, Jack. _You_ saved _me_. You saved me in more ways than one. And I will always be grateful for that, Jack. If you hadn't saved me, _I_ would be dead at the bottom of the ocean."

I smiled and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. "Only you could do that, Rose. And you did. You were so brave. What other woman do you know that had the guts to do what you did, hmm? To stand up to a man who constantly hits you and hurts you. Not many, Rose. Not many."

Rose smiled that big, beautiful smile that I loved so much. "Oh, Jack."

"Wait Rose, I'm not finished." I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers. "I know you can do this, Rose. I_ know _you can, I know you. In fact, if only one woman could do this, it's you, Rose."

Rose's smile grew even wider. "Do…do you really mean that, Jack." Tears rolled down her cheeks. But this time, they were tears of joy; or at least, that's what they looked like.

I wiped them away with my thumbs. "Of course I do. Like I said before, I would _never_ lie to you. And, I'll be there the entire time. I'll protect you. I promise." I squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too, Jack."

I stared into her eyes and smiled. "Do you feel better now?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do, Jack. I feel much better."

"I'm glad."

The wedding was short and simple. We said our vows and exchanged rings. After the wedding was over, Rose and I walked back to our apartment. As soon as we walked in, Rose leaned against the door. "Jack." She motioned her finger towards me. I put my hands on the door, my body pressed up against hers, trapping her. "Kiss me, Jack." I leaned my head into hers, my lips touching her lips, my tongue touching her tongue. I moved down to her neck. "Oooh Jaack." She gasped. "Touch me, Jack." I moved my hands up and down her sides, just barely touching her breasts. Rose put her hands on my neck. "Make love to me, Jack." I walked backwards, letting Rose lead us to what I thought was gonna be the bedroom. She unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off of me, without breaking the kiss. She motioned me to lie down on the couch.

"Rose." I groaned as I unbuttoned her dress and watched her shimmy out of it. Rose shot me a mischievous smile. My jaw dropped as she slowly pulled off her bra and her underwear. "Beautiful." I finally choked out.

"Take off your pants." She whispered.

I smiled slyly. "You have to take them off for me."

Rose unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down to my knees. I quickly stepped out of them. I felt rose's hands on my waist, again slowly pulling my underwear off of me. I gulped as I felt the ache in my groin increasing.

I laid down on top of her. She wrapped her legs around me. "Now, Jack." She whispered into my ear. Make love to me _now_." I kissed her throat and her jawbone as I slowly entered her."Ahhh, Jack." She kissed my lips. "Oh god, yes Jack."

I went in a little deeper, feeling more and more pleasure with every movement. "Oh, Rose. Rose. I love you so much."

That night, we made love until we couldn't anymore. It was one of the best days of our lives. And rose was mine now. I was finally married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Any suggestions? Please review!**


	13. Survivors

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in while. I've just been really busy latey. With my birthday, and now Christmas, etc. I'll try my best to update more often. **

**Now onto chapter thirteen:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

It was two weeks after the wedding. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. The baby was coming in two weeks. I felt much more confident than I did too weeks ago, thanks to Jack. But I still had a hint of doubt in the back of my mind. _"Can I seriously go through with this?" _I wondered silently to myself. I loved Jack, and I was ecstatic that I was having his baby, but I didn't know if I had the strength. I forced myself to believe that I could. For Jack. _"You have to."_ I silently told myself. _"It's not Cal's baby; it's Jack's. He deserves a perfect baby, and that's what you're going to give to him!"_ I sighed.

Jack stroked my cheek. "Is everything alright." I looked up at him. Thank god for Jack. If this was any man's baby besides Jack's… well I don't know what I would have done. All I know is that I defiantly wouldn't have been able to go through with it. I gently touched his lips. But it _was _Jack's baby. And I _had_ to be strong.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. I am. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Rose." He kissed my forehead and ran his hand through my red curls. He was so _handsome._ Every feature on his face and his body made him the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. "Rose?" I ran my fingers through his blond hair.

"I love you, Jack." I lightly pecked him on the lips. "And I'm fine, really, I am." I closed my eyes for a moment. I couldn't lie to Jack. I had never lied to him before and I didn't want to start then. "Well…no, actually. But it doesn't matter. It's nothing, I'll be fine."

Jack shook his head. "It isn't nothing, Rose. I wanna know what's wrong. Please tell me." I looked down. He didn't deserve this much stress. He lifted my chin with three of his fingers. "Is it the baby?"

I nodded slowly. Yes-but don't worry, I'll be fine.

Jack nodded. "Are you getting cold feet again?" I nodded again. "It's gonna be fine, Rose. It'll be over before you know it. And I'll be there the entire time. I won't leave your side, I promise. I love you Rose. I love you so much. And I won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled. I love you too."

Jack wrapped his arms around me. "Rose?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I-I know that you probably don't want to talk about it… or even think about it…but…how did you get out of the freezing cold water?"

"You mean…after…after the…the sinking?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. But you don't have to talk about it…if- if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright, Jack." I sighed.

"I was lying on the door, floating in the water, while I was holding your hand. I was looking up at the sky. And the beautiful stars. Then, I heard a noise. At first, I didn't know exactly what it was, so I turned around. Then I saw a light coming towards me. I thought I was dying, Jack. But then I heard the noise, again. It sounded more like a voice. I sat up and looked closer. The object was a boat. Then I looked down at you. Your eyes were closed, so I thought you were asleep. I tried to wake you up…but you wouldn't move. Then the boat started to turn away. 'come back!' I called. They couldn't hear me, Jack. So I…" I hung my head in shame. "I let go of your hand. I let go of your hand and let you fall deep into the ocean. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Rose." Jack lifted my head up. "Don't be sorry, Rose. You did the right thing. You had to save yourself. And besides, I'm still alive, right?"

I nodded. "Right. So I got off of the door and swam to a man who was wearing a whistle. I blew into it, and that's what got the man's attention. I blacked out after I got onto the life boat."

Jack lightly kissed me on the lips. "You were so brave, Rose. You were so brave."

I smiled. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

"Jack?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What happened to you? I mean, how did you survive?"

"I thought I was gonna die, Rose. I truly did. I could feel death creeping up on me. But then I felt myself go underwater, and cod struck through me. And it woke me up. You see, Rose? If you didn't let go, we'd both be dead. So it was a good thing. It was a very good thing. And a smart thing."

I smiled. No matter what I did or how I felt, Jack always made me feel like I was the most special person in the world. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Also what do you want the baby to be named? Please read and review!**


	14. Miracle

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback. I've been excited about writing this particular chapter since I started writing this chapter.**

**Now on to chapter 14:**

**

* * *

**

Rose's P.O.V:

I stared out the window of our apartment and watched the fluffy white snow fall down from the sky and onto the ground. I closed my eyes. _"It should be out by now."_ I thought._ "The baby should have been out two days ago." _I sighed nervously. _"There's something wrong with our baby." _I felt Jack's hand touch my shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine, Rose. You're just a little late, that's all."

I looked at him and tried to force myself to smile. Jack was probably right. He always was. "I guess you're right, Jack. I just wish that it would come soon."

Jack gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I know you're nervous, Rose. But the baby will be here before you know it. I promise." I sighed. I wondered what would have happened to me if I was still with Cal. I shook my head. I didn't even want to think about that. "You just need to relax." Jack handed me a cup of coffee.

I smiled and took a sip. "Thank you, Jack." I froze. My hands released the coffee cup and it shatter into a million pieces. _"Here it comes."_

"Rose? Rose! Rose, what's wrong?" He ran up to me. "Rose what is it?" I sat there in the same position. "Rose! Please! I'm begging you! Tell me what's wrong!"

I looked him strait in the eyes and winced as I experienced the first stroke of pain. "My water just broke."

"Oh my god." He said in almost a whisper. "I'm gonna go get a doctor." He ran towards the door.

"Wait, Jack! You can't leave me, Jack! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Rose, I have to get a doctor!"

"But you promised! I didn't break my promise so you can't break yours!"

Jack walked up to me and held my hand. "I can't deliver a baby, Rose. I'll only be gone for a few minutes, I promise. Please Rose. Please understand!"

I nodded. "I understand." Jack ran back to the door. "Jack wait!" He looked back at me. "Please hurry." He nodded and ran out the door. I sat myself on the couch and just waited. That's when I felt my next contraction. I screamed in agony. How could something so helpless be causing me that much pain? For a minute, I just wanted to die right there. For just a quick moment, I had no strength. I wanted to die, so the pain would be over. But then I remembered Jack. I had to do this. For Jack. But where in the world was he? It felt like he had been gone for hours. Then, all of a sudden, all I could think of was him. _"Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack." _There was an extremely vivid picture of him in my mind and I couldn't get it out. I needed Jack to be there with me. "Jack!" I called "Oh dear god, Jack, hurry!" I screamed out even louder. I felt an even more painful contraction. "JACK!" The door swung open. Jack ran through the doorway with a doctor.

"I'm here, Rose! Don't worry!" He ran up to me.

"Jack! It hurts so bad!" I squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back. "I know Rose, I know." I could feel myself sweating. I screamed in pain as my contractions had become closer. I squeezed Jack's hand even harder. I looked at Jack. He looked as if he felt guilty. As if all of this was his fault. I wanted to tell him that this wasn't his fault. That he didn't do anything wrong. But all that came out were more screams. My contractions grew even closer.

The doctor looked at me. "Okay, Rose I'm going to need you to push now, okay?" I looked at Jack.

"Push, Rose!"

"But it hurts."

Jack squeezed my hand. "I know it hurts, Rose. But you need to push to get the baby out." I nodded as I pushed.

"She's crowning!"

"Come on, Rose! Push!"

"There's the head!"

"You're almost there, Rose. "You're doing great. Just keep pushing, Rose."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I pushed our baby out. And little Lea Michelle Dawson was born on December eighteenth, nineteen twelve. The doctor handed her to Jack in a pink blanket. She had Jack's blond hair and blue eyes, which I was thankful for, but her hair was curly like mine and she had my skin tone. She was perfect, and defiantly worth the labor.

Jack stared down at our daughter. I could almost swear I could see tears coming from his eyes. "Jack." Was all I could choke out. I couldn't believe I was a mother. That I had a baby of my very own.

Jack looked at me and smiled. "Rose. She's so…_ beautiful."_

I reached out and touched his hand. "She's all you, Jack. She looks just like you."

He shook his head. "No. If she looked like me then…she wouldn't be this… perfect." He smiled as Lea grabbed his nose. "I…I just can't believe that this is real. That she's really here. And she's _my_ little girl." All I could do was smile at him. "We're parents, Rose."

"I know." I beamed. "I can't believe it, either. Look at your daughter, Jack."Jack looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "You saved her, Jack. You saved the both of us."

"Only you could do that, Rose. And I promise I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or Lea. You two are my life now.

I didn't know how, but somehow, Jack always did that to me. He always left me speechless. "I love you, Jack."

Jack leaned down and kissed my forehead. "And I love you. Both of you."

I smiled. I felt myself starting to fall asleep. But I stayed awake just long enough to watch our daughter shut her eyes and fall asleep for the first time.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sooooo? What did you guys think? Any suggestions of what you guys want to happen next in the story? Please review!**


End file.
